


по секрету всему свету

by gallyanim



Series: 50 поцелуев [18]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Misunderstandings, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rumors, dispatch - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: Такого Бэмбэм даже от Диспатча не ожидал.
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Park Jimin (15&)
Series: 50 поцелуев [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766575
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	по секрету всему свету

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hlopushka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/gifts).



> #8 тайцы in secrecy

С утра Бэмбэму казалось, что корейский интернет взорвался, но оказалось, что он просто не заходил в тайский. Визги, стоявшие там, оглушали даже через монитор настолько, что на пятой строчке возмущённых тире взволнованных тире радостных (да, сложны фанатские эмоции) захотелось надеть наушники и читать дальше в наушниках.

Капкейк легла на клавиатуру, тем самым намекнув, что разумнее будет попросту ничего не читать. Но Бэмбэм уже начал, а начатое он привык завершать. Поэтому он взял Капкейк на колени, размял запясться и принялся печатать комментарии. Как-никак ничто не дополняет чтение лучше, чем собственный писательский вклад.

Примерно с десяток разноязыких комментариев спустя у Бэмбэма начал разрываться телефон: сперва сообщениями, потом звонками. Идти за телефоном к соседнему креслу было лень, но потом туда прыгнула Латте и почти смахнула его хвостом на пол, и деваться стало некуда. Пришлось брать трубку и беседовать с жаждущими общения. “Диспатч”, гласил определитель номера. Фу, мысленно перевёл Бэмбэм.

— Здравствуйте, — благожелательно сказал некто из Диспатча. — Скажите, пожалуйста, а вы можете прокомментировать слухи о том, что на последних фотографиях из аэропорта вы целуетесь с Джейми?

— Могу, — согласился Бэмбэм. — Ну вы и лохи.

— Прошу прощения?

— Уже весь интернет пишет, что там Пак Джимин и Кунпимук Бхувакуль, а вы тормозите.

— Пак Джимин? — На той стороне телефонных линий что-то зашуршало, потом всё тот же благожелательный тон зачитал по слогам: — Кун-пи-мук? Бху-ва-куль? Правильно? То есть, наши данные о том, что это Бэмбэм и Джейми неверны?

— Увы, — вздохнул Бэмбэм и отключился. В интернет пока что заходить не стал, решил подождать и вместо проверки того, как разлетаются по разнообразным медиа осколки первоначального взрыва, пошёл на кухню резать папайю.

К тому моменту, как салат уже можно было есть, на главных страницах интернета красовались статьи о том, что по всей вероятности во время хиатуса BTS Пак Джимин планирует начать карьеру в тайских лакорнах, а потому усердно репетирует поцелуи с начинающими тайскими звёздами. Тут и там новостные порталы пестрели сюжетами о том, как корейские телеканалы начали исследования о том, как закупить лакорнов для показа в надежде угадать, каким актёрам посчасливится в будущем сниматься с Пак Джимином. Бэмбэм покачал головой: такого полёта фантазии он и от Диспатча не ожидал, но в принципе неплохо. Пожалуй, теперь можно и на свидание с Джейми спокойно сходить.


End file.
